Find the area of the triangle with vertices $(6,5,3),$ $(3,3,1),$ and $(15,11,9).$
Let $\mathbf{u} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 5 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 3 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{w} = \begin{pmatrix} 15 \\ 11 \\ 9 \end{pmatrix}.$

Then
\[\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{u} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 2 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}\]and
\[\mathbf{w} - \mathbf{u} = \begin{pmatrix} 9 \\ 6 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} = 3 (\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{u}).\]Since $\mathbf{w} - \mathbf{u}$ is a scalar multiple of $\mathbf{v} - \mathbf{u},$ all three vectors are collinear, so the area of the "triangle" is $\boxed{0}.$